Engineering drawings are typically used as visual tools in the creation of homes, bridges, airplanes, and other structures. It is common in the field of manufacturing to make use of an electronic repository of design data such as computer aided design (CAD) software packages to generate a view of structures. These drawings can be challenging to read and update, even for individuals who are skilled in the field of engineering or architecture.